How Many Second Chances Do I Get?
by coleypunk-y2j
Summary: Chris Jericho frequently breaks CM Punk's heart. How many second chances does he get before CM Punk calls it off for good? Contains slash. Rated M for mature themes, scenes, and explicit language.
1. One

**A/N: This is my first WWE fic in literally years. I'm still a bit dry with my terminology. Bear with me, please. c: Please enjoy.**

* * *

"You're an absolute asshole. I literally cannot believe you would do this to me. To me, of all people! I thought you loved me?"

Phil Brooks, known more commonly by his alias CM Punk, stood facing his so-called-boyfriend Chris Irvine, his alias being Chris Jericho. Chris rolled his eyes; Phil was being way too overdramatic.

"It's just a story line. You know that, babe."

Phil spit angrily on the ground. His trunks were saturated with sweat and the alcohol Chris doused him with. Every inch of his body smelled like those nights his dad would come home from the bar, slurring his words…

"I don't fucking care that it's a story line. There was no reason to smash a bottle of whiskey over the back of my head. I smell like fucking happy hour."

"Babe, it's just fake glass. It didn't cut you. And when you take a shower, the smell will go away. It's all for the fans, you know that baby," Chris spoke, running a hand through his sweaty blond hair.

Phil narrowed his eyes. "Stop calling me babe. I smell like fucking shit. I got that shit in my mouth. It tastes worse than it smells. That shit you said to me, in front of all those people… I told you that shit in confidence. Why would you use it against me like that? I don't even wanna look at you right now."

Chris took a step towards the younger man. Phil stepped back, and darted away from Chris. He faced the other man when he reached the open door. "I'm going back to the hotel. Don't talk to me."

Chris called out after Phil. "We share a room, sweetie…"

"Don't call me that!"

Chris sighed and ran his hand through his locks again. What he said WAS mean, but perfectly suitable for their job. He knew that as well as Phil did. Phil was just being bitter about it, with good reason. Still, Chris felt like he should follow after Phil and try to make him feel better, or apologize for saying the things he said with all those people listening. He hated hurting his sweetie, and hated even more covering his Straight-Edge Superstar with alcohol. What he hated most, though, was bringing up those painful memories of his dad coming home wasted…

Chris sighed again and ran a towel over his sweaty hair and chest. He walked to his car in his wrestling gear and started for the hotel.

xxx

Phil undressed himself and locked himself in the bathroom. He turned the shower on and watched as the steam fogged up the cheap hotel mirror. The hot water pounding on the shower floor calmed his anger, and by the time he got in and let the water hit his sore back, he felt void of any anger. He scrubbed his body and hair, desperately trying to remove any scent of alcohol lingering on him. The odd combination of eucalyptus and lavender replaced the dirty bar and whorehouse smell, and he shut the water off. The sudden quietness unnerved him, and he flicked on the bathroom fan for some background noise. Phil mussed his hair with a towel, and then wrapped it around his waist before leaving the bathroom. He rounded the corner to his bed and locked eyes with the one man with whom he was so pissed at.

"Hi Phil," Chris said gently. Phil rolled his eyes and walked past Chris to try and find some clothes. Chris sighed.

"I hate seeing you so upset, baby. I'm sorry for going over the line back there. I really shouldn't have. I know how much that shit still hurts you."

"Whatever," Phil murmured, sliding a pair of boxers and gym shorts onto his body. He left his chest bare. He suddenly despised having to share a bed with Chris, and hoped he would keep his distance. He turned the light off and crawled into bed, staying to the side as much as he could. However, within a few moments, those comforting arms slithered over his aching body. Phil was too exhausted to push away his lover, so he sighed and tried to ignore the hot breath blown into his ear as Chris exhaled. His insomnia coupled with this awkward confrontation would keep him awake through the night.

Suddenly, he felt light lips graze his shoulder. He winced at the contact.

"Let me make it up to you," Chris purred, rubbing his hands down to his stomach and groin area. Phil's skin felt warm where Chris touched it, and he hated that he was getting turned on when he was still so pissed. "I want you, Phil. Please."

Phil's breath hitched in his throat as Chris reached his hand underneath the mesh material of his shorts and he started groping him through the thin boxers he wore. He let his breath out in a pleasured hiss and felt his cock twitch upwards. Nothing turned him on more than seeing Chris, all of Chris, in such an intimate embrace. Phil finally gave in and put his lips on Chris'. Chris happily accepted the embrace, and shoved his tongue down Phil's throat. Chris slid Phil's bottoms off while still maintaining the fast-paced kiss. Phil kicked the pants off from around his ankles and wrapped his legs around Chris' waist, pulling him closer. The older man got the message and pulled his pants down, not taking the time to pull them all the way off.

Phil's erection was starting to hurt, and he needed Chris to make it better. Chris pushed himself through Phil's tight hole and set a fast pace of thrusting in and out of his lover. Phil moaned and arched his back in ecstasy. He wanted Chris to become part of him, wanted to forget about how much of an asshole he'd been acting like. Sex seemed like the perfect escape.

"I love fucking your cute little asshole. You're such a cute little boy. Y'know that, don't you, baby?" Chris said. Dirty talk was his favorite. "I wanna hear you scream my name. I wanna see you beg for your big moment. Do it, little boy. Do it, I dare you."

Phil grunted and put his hands behind his head, enjoying the way his body moved up and down from the force at which Chris thrust in and out of his ass. "Mm, babe… make me, make me scream my o-orgasm, shit, yeah…" Phil bit down on his lip until he tasted blood. "Make me… I need… you, so bad."

"That's like it," Chris murmured. He grabbed hold of Phil's hips and shoved himself in as far as possible. Phil yelped out in surprise and then continued moaning loudly. He gripped the sheets as Chris rode him senseless, and his orgasm hit him like a train.

"Ah, fuck! Chris, Jesus fucking Christ!"

Chris smiled while he watched Phil's face screw up into a pleasured grimace. That's all it took to send him over the edge. "Ah, babe, fuck." He came inside of Phil's ass, and then pulled himself out. They exhausted themselves to the point of falling asleep, which is what they did, in each other's arms.

xxx

Chris awoke in the early morning to an empty bed. Small patches of light shone through the cracks in the blinds, illuminating the empty space next to him. Chris sighed as he saw all of Phil's stuff gone, leaving no evidence as to where he went to. He hoped he didn't screw up big-time again. He didn't know how many more second chances he'd have left. Chris tiredly hoisted himself out of bed and went to the bathroom. There were no signs there, either, and Chris groaned in regret as he peed. He shook his dick a few times and let it hang; he wasn't wearing pants, so he couldn't tuck it back in. He checked his watch. 5:32 am. He hissed through his teeth at the thought of going back to bed, but he hissed even more with the thought of staying awake. So long as he was asleep, his mind would hopefully drift away from the drama. But he didn't know if he'd be able to sleep without Phil. He hadn't done so since they started dating over a year ago.

He decided to go back to bed, and groped at the air in desperation, hoping Phil would appear, but obviously to no avail. He let out a long, drawn-out sigh before cuddling the pillow his head rested on the previous night. The faint smell of Phil masked with eucalyptus would have to suffice.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me how I did. I know it sounds like many other fics on here so far, but I'm going to go somewhere else with it. Thanks for reading :D**


	2. Two

**A/N: Thank you xLifeFullOfLaughterx and LoverlyBlasian for reviewing. I really appreciate it c: LoverlyBlasian, I hope this shows a bit how I'm changing the theme!**  
**Hope you enjoy this. Please leave a review. (:**

* * *

Chris let out a snore and hit his lips together tiredly, which emitted a sucky noise. He yawned and opened his eyes to discover his hands were wrapped around a pillow, not his lover. A quick glance at his watch told him he fell asleep, and it was now nine in the morning. He groaned and balled his fists to rub the sleep from his eyes.

_Ting!_

Chris jerked his head up, confused at where the noise came from. He saw his iPhone blinking, and he picked it up. A picture of Phil sleeping took up the top half of the screen. Chris absolutely loved that picture, and snapped it so he could see his baby sleeping even when they were separated through distance. His hands were drawn up towards his chest, much like an infant sleeping, and his head was off to the side. His lips were puffy and pouted. He gave a small, sad smile before he touched his thumb to the View Message button.

_Just wanted to let you know I'm okay. As much as I'm pissed with you, I don't want to worry you. I guess I'll see you soon._

Chris sighed, and thumbed the Reply button.

_I'm sorry baby. Please give me a second chance._

He hit send and dropped the phone on the bed before heading towards the bathroom. He turned the shower on and listened to the water hit the shower floor. Already naked, he stepped into the steamy confine and watched the water roll off his chest and abdomen. The shampoo bottle was left open, labeled Invigorating Eucalyptus Shampoo in script lettering. He grabbed the bottle and squirted a large amount on his scalp, and massaged it in. Having the scent wafting over his boyfriend the previous night would calm his senses until he could see him again. He closed his eyes and stuck his head under the shower head to rinse the shampoo out. He shut the water off and got out of the shower. One of Phil's discarded towels lay on the floor, and he used it to dry his hair and then wrap around his waist.

His iPhone blinked on and off. He walked over to it and thumbed View Message.

_If I give you another second chance, how do I know you're not going to screw it up again? I've given you close to twenty second chances, and you throw those to the fucking wind every time. I don't want my heart broken again. Well, for a twenty-fifth time. I need you to show me you mean it, and that you love me, and you're not going to betray my trust again._

Chris bit his lip while he pondered what to say back. An idea flashed through his mind, and he raced to his unopened suitcase and pulled out some clothes. The clothes felt weird going over his wet body, but he ignored that in his haste to leave the hotel. He ran out the door with his phone and key card, and down the hall.

xxx

Phil sighed as he hit Send Message. He wished Chris was still the same loyal boyfriend he had fallen in love with a year ago. Now he was just an arrogant bastard most of the time, and let his mouth run way too much. It seemed like he just said sorry so he could have sex with him again.

Phil had left the hotel around six in the morning. He had driven a while until he got to the hotel where the remainder of the wrestlers were staying. He had to go see one of his best friends to get some advice. He checked his phone to confirm the room number, and knocked on 203.

"Hey man, how are you?" Phil asked Kofi Kingston, giving him a half-hug. Kofi stepped aside and let him in.

"Nah, man, how are you? You sounded awful on the phone earlier," Kofi spoke, shutting the door behind the two. Phil sat down at the small, round table and fiddled with the room service menu.

"Honestly, I'm just sick and tired of Chris' shit. I love him like crazy; always have, always will. But I'm fed up with him fucking with my heart. I don't know whether to give him another chance or just break it off."

Kofi sat down across from Phil and let out a sympathetic sigh. "You know what you should do. You and I both know what needs to be done. You can always come over here to get your mind off of shit, alright?"

Phil let out a shaky breath. "How am I going to tell him? It'll break his heart."

Kofi leaned forward and patted him once on the shoulder. "You can do it. You deserve better, Phil. Maybe someday he'll mature as a person and you can work it out then."

Phil nodded and grabbed his phone. There were two messages on his phone from Chris. He thumbed them in turn.

_Hi baby. I wanna show you how much you mean to me. Come by the hotel soon. I love you!_

_Philly, babe. Please respond. I have to show you how much I love you._

Phil rolled his eyes and thumbed Reply.

_I'll be there, but I have to tell you something first. Be there in an hour._

Phil turned the phone off and stood up. Kofi stood up and gave him a good-luck smile. "Call me when you're done there, man. Good luck."

"Thanks, Kofi," Phil said, shoving his phone in his pocket. "I really appreciate it."

Phil left the hotel room and out to his car, and off to break his lover's heart.

xxx

Chris raced around the room, shoving clothes in suitcases and shoving those under the bed. He lit the candles he got from housekeeping and dimmed the lights. He had a playlist of punk and rock playing quietly in the background, a mix of both of their favorite music. Chris sat down at the table and rearranged the flower arrangement, anything to keep his nervous hands moving. After what seemed like a century, a light knock came from the door. Chris jolted in his seat and fixed his shirt before opening the door. His heart warmed when he saw Phil. He looked beautiful, despite the dark bags under his eyes and the slight red flush to his face. "Hi sweetie," Chris said warmly, a large smile taking over his face. "I'm so sorry."

Phil walked past him, his face an odd combination of confusion, regret, and anguish. He sighed shakily.

"Chris, I can't keep doing this," Phil whispered sadly. "I can't handle having my heart broken again. I'm… I'm breaking up with you."

Chris' jaw dropped in disbelief. "But, but baby… I thought you came so I could show you how much I love you!"

Phil covered his face with his hands. "Chris, please don't make this harder than it has to be, okay?"

Chris' bottom lip jutted out, and he felt a pinch behind his eyes. "Honey, you can't be serious, right?"

Phil looked upwards and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. "I'm leaving. We're breaking up. I will always love you, though."

Furious, Chris slammed his hand down on the table. Phil flinched. "You're not doing this to me, god dammit! You're just going to go home and forget all of this fucking happened, and you're gonna come running right back to me! You can't be without me!" His voice caught in his throat as he tried to choke back a sob, to no avail. "You need me, baby. You can't be without me."

Phil felt terrible as he watched Chris break down and cry in front of him. He could barely breathe, making just a few pained gasping noises. "You need me. You n-need me…"

Phil darted out of the room when Chris fell to his knees and sobbed into his hands. He heaved, gasped for air, and palmed away the moisture from his face. He officially lost his love, his one-and-only, and it was killing him. Phil had closed the door on his way out, but he was sure people could still hear him sobbing from outside. He pulled the velvet box from his pocket and opened it, admiring momentarily how the light shone off the ring.

"You stupid son of a bitch!" Chris cried. "You were supposed to fix this mess. You were supposed to keep him here! You were supposed to show him how much I fucking love him!"

He took the ring out of the box and chucked it across the room. He collapsed onto his stomach on the ground and his body ripped with sobs.

"He's gone. I fucked up. I m-miss him. I love him. I _need_ him! He's g-go-gone."

xxx

Phil stood outside the door, his ear pressed against it gently. It hurt him so much to hear him fall apart like that, but there was no way he could keep going through with this emotional torture. He tore himself away from the door and started walking down the hall, alone. Soon he'd be getting into bed alone, and then going to work alone. Eating alone, working out alone, watching TV alone; this was really happening. He just broke up with Chris Irvine.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I feel like this chapter sucked ass, but you can judge me on that. Please please please review, it helps me know how I'm doing as a writer and what I need to improve on. :3 Stay tuned!**


	3. Three

**A/N: Thank you xLifeFullOfLaughterx and LoverlyBlasian for reviewing! They were very sweet, and mean A LOT to me. :') Please enjoy this chapter. Chris' asshole factor will most likely be judged by tonight's RAW, but we'll see.**

* * *

_Clank._

Chris pounded another shot of vodka and slammed the shot glass on the table. His eyes were swollen and red from crying, and his vision was starting to blur from that third shot. It had been one week since Phil broke up with him, and he hadn't been sober for a day of it. The bartender gave him a look as he waved down for another shot; the same bartender had been serving him the past week, and Chris was not letting up. When he was with Phil, he never drank, except for the occasional wine or beer on special occasions.

_Clank._

"Three more," Chris slurred to the bartender. He wiped down the table quickly and set three shot glasses in front of the blond. Chris had been constantly checking Phil's Twitter and Facebook, and he seemed to be doing fine. He put up a few pictures of him and Kofi on Twitter, and he seemed pretty happy.

_Clank. Clank._

Fuck him! If he wanted to be happy with his stupid little friend, let him. Chris hiccupped once, which lead into a long string of hiccups.

_Clank._

He set his head down on the table and started to cry drunkenly. Whereas his sober cries were quiet, his intoxicated cry sounded like a child throwing a tantrum. He was oblivious to people staring at him; ignorance _is_ bliss, they say.

xxx

Phil smelled like sweat and Hornswoggle's knee cheese. He had just finished a hardcore work out session that lasted two and a half hours. Kofi at his side, they headed towards the showers.

"So, man, you never told me how you've been doing since you broke it off," Kofi said, a hint of worry for his friend.

Phil sighed and ran a hand through his sweaty hair. "It's rough. I feel like I should have given him another second chance. Whether we get back together or not depends on if Chris changes back into the guy I fell in love with."

They stepped into side-by-side shower stalls and started washing off. "Maybe it's time for you to date someone else. Y'know, just give it a try. Keep things casual, if you want to."

"I have been giving that some thought," Phil confessed, lathering up his hair.

"Besides, I've seen you giving a certain someone a few lookovers when you think nobody is watching," Kofi teased, making a motion that he would elbow him if they were standing next to each other. Phil turned a bright shade of pink.

"I don't know what you're talking about," He murmured shyly. He couldn't help himself, and gave a little smirk by accident. Kofi laughed.

"Go after him, man. He's cute and, well, into guys, as far as I know."

"I know," Phil said, smiling. "He went out with one of my friends, after all."

"Ah, right, I remember that. Do you have his number?"

Phil shook his head. "You?"

"Yeah, grab my phone after we're done; he's in there under Mizfit."

Phil chuckled. "You think Mike likes me?"

Kofi turned off the water. "Judging by the way he stole a peek at your ass the other night, I'd say he's definitely interested."

Phil blushed again, and he stepped out of the shower, too. "He did? When did you see him doing that?"

"I saw you checking him out, and I kept an eye on him all that night. When you passed in the hall, he turned back and checked your ass out, smirked, and then kept walking. I pride myself on being a good wingman."

Phil rolled his eyes playfully. "Just give me the number, would 'ya?"

Kofi narrowed his eyes and smirked. "Say I'm the best friend ever."

Phil batted his eyelashes and stood on his toes. "You're the _best _friend I've ever had, _doll._"

Kofi snorted and tossed Phil the phone. "Alright, let's not get creepy now."

Phil programmed the number in his phone, and started to get dressed. He couldn't wait to text Mike Mizanin.

xxx

Chris woke up at a bar counter, drool collecting on the surface. An annoyed bartender tapped him impatiently. "Last call, get out."

Chris mumbled something incoherent, and started to make his way out of the building. He collapsed on the ground outside, and his head connected with the cement. "Shit," he slurred, looking at the blood pooling out onto the ground. The angry bartender noticed him and started asking him questions, and within a few minutes an ambulance pulled up. He blacked out again and came to in a bright room.

"Fuck, that hurts," Chris said, turning his head away from the lights. His head was pounding, and his stomach was doing somersaults. One final flip of his stomach resulted in a pile of vomit all over the shiny floor. The noise must have alerted a nurse, because one came in. She stepped over the vomit and checked his vitals on the monitor briefly.

"Why am I here?" Chris moaned, his head throbbing even more now that he puked.

"You hit your head on the concrete outside of a bar and started bleeding. You have six stitches on your forehead."

Chris reached a hand up and tentatively patted his forehead. He felt gauze above his right eyebrow and moaned out in pain. "My head is killing me…"

"Your doctor will be in shortly to give you something," She said, starting to step out of his room. "Do you want your light off?"

Chris nodded and buried his face in the hospital blanket, groaning miserably. Once he woke up with a hangover, he'd just drink again to make it stop hurting. He couldn't do that here.

Waiting a few minutes yielded an older-looking doctor. She checked a clipboard and then made eye-contact with him. "I understand you're feeling some pain right now. Is it localized or general?"

Chris furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I don't know what that means, but my head feels like it got caught in a wood chipper. My stomach is turning, too."

"I can see that," She said sarcastically, staring down at the neglected puke. "Someone will come in to clean that up shortly. In the meantime, I'm going to give you some Tylenol for the pain. Tell me if the wound on your forehead starts to hurt."

"Mhm," Chris mumbled, exhausted. He just wanted to sleep. He waited until the Tylenol came before he succumbed to sleep.

xxx

Phil knocked on Mike's locker room door lightly.

"One minute!"

Phil let out a nervous breath and tried to calm his fidgety hands. He ran his slender fingers through his hair and waited with an anxious smile. Mike opened up the door and gave him a warm smile.

"Hey, Phil. I wasn't expecting to see you," Mike spoke, a little surprised. "What's up?"

"So, uh, Kofi told me you were checking my ass out the other day," Phil said, instantly regretting opening up with such a stupid comment. Mike's eyes widened and he started to look embarrassed.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry. I know you and Chris are-"

Phil let out a short _shh._ "We're uh, we're done. Me and Chris. Done."

"Oh, man, I'm sorry," Mike said genuinely. "That's gotta suck."

"It does," Phil murmured, looking a little sad. He shook his head. "Anyway, that's not what I came to talk about. I was wondering, you know, if you're free at all tonight, and maybe we could go out somewhere…"

Mike smiled widely. "I'd love to. Why don't we try out that place down the street? It sounds pretty nice."

Phil flicked his lip ring with happiness. "Absolutely. I'll meet you there at eight, is that alright?"

"More than alright," Mike said, blushing a little bit. "I'll see you tonight."

He stepped forward and gave Phil a kiss on the cheek before the two walked away. Phil let out an excited breath. It may not be with his true love, but he was going on a date with a really nice guy.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! And The Miz might be OOC because I haven't been up-to-date with WWE in some time, so just go with it please. c:**


	4. Four

**A/N: Thank you xLifeFullOfLaughterx, 3merald princ3ss, onehundredpercent, and LoverlyBlasian for reviewing! They were all very sweet reviews, and I really appreciate all of them! Please enjoy this one. (:**

* * *

Chris clenched his teeth in pain as he stood before the mirror of the newest hotel he was staying in. He gingerly snipped the stitches from his forehead and thread the string out of the wound. A little bit of blood started to seep out, and he reached for the bunch of butterfly stitches he found in his gym bag. He dabbed the bleeding area and applied the new stitches carefully. He didn't want Phil to say anything about his cut on tonight's RAW, so he took matters into his own hands to remove the stitches. Some make-up artist at the arena would make the butterflies look like they weren't even there.

He tossed the few bloody tissues into the garbage and walked out to the bed where he left his notes. An open bottle of whiskey sat on the floor, and Chris picked it up and took a long swig, hoping to relieve his seemingly never-ending hangover pains. He refocused on his sloppy notes and tried to formulate an intelligent challenge he'd use towards Phil.

_Extreme Rules will be in Chicago. His family will probably be there. Vince and GM said yes to the Chicago Street Fight match. Tonight he fights Mark Henry. Eavesdropping has conveyed Phil will win and retain his belt; could have gathered this by the _yes_ on the PPV match. I'll just play the Daddy card again, and definitely show the clip I got of him going into that pub. Accuse him of drinking. _

Chris noticed that he felt no regret or remorse for having to say these things to his lover. Whereas last week he would have been crushed, this week he was filled with pure spite that he had been dumped by the love of his life. He piled his jumbled thoughts onto one paper and started getting ready for the show.

xxx

Phil arrived at the arena early, as he had an early match with Mark Henry. He grabbed his belt and wrapped it around his slender waist, feeling a nasty burp come up his throat. He definitely should have skipped the fish and chips earlier in the day.

He looked at himself in a cheap floor-length mirror and nodded once; he had all of his wrestling gear on two hours in advance. His date with Mike last night was wonderful, and ended with a passionate kiss outside of Mike's hotel room. He was really starting to like Mike, and already started to feel like himself with the younger man. His thoughts were interrupted when a knock came from his door.

"Come in," he called, trying to recollect his thoughts. John Laurinaitis walked in, holding a piece of paper folded in half in his hand. "Tonight's line-up," He said hurriedly. Phil grabbed it from his hand and started to read it over while John left.

_CM Punk vs. Mark Henry  
Jericho titantron speech  
…_

Phil widened his eyes a little. This was the first he knew of Chris giving a speech on the titantron after his success of a match with Mark. Nothing else concerning him happened after that so he threw it aside. Besides, he wanted to see Mike before the show, so he needed to leave now.

xxx

Chris smiled evilly as the titantron lit out. He had just given Phil the news of their Extreme Rules match-up, but he seemed satisfied with it, not horrified. However, he could see the hurt in his ex's eyes when he brought up his father again. He got up, shrugged off the ridiculous coat, and started walking back towards his locker room. He now loathed having the one right next to Phil's.

Mike was leaning against Phil's locker room door, waiting expectantly. Chris gave him a look before heading into his locker room. Inside was a menagerie of liquor bottles, most of them open and empty. He grabbed the nearest one to him and finished it off, and managed to polish three more off on his way to his metal bench. Having been in the hospital the previous night, he hadn't had the chance to check his texts, Twitter, or anything of the sort. There were two missed calls that he didn't care about, and quite a few new texts that, after quick observation, weren't from the person he cared about. Heavy stalking on Phil's Twitter account revealed he and Mike in a photo, shoulder-to-shoulder, with smiles on their faces. Phil captioned the photo _Date night (:_ and added an emoticon heart at the end.

"God dammit!" Chris screamed furiously, chucking his iPhone across the room, which sent it careening towards the metal lockers. It made a loud crashing noise, and pieces of the phone bounced around a bit. He bit his lip to hold back the inevitable tears, but the only thing he ended up with was a bloody lip and tear-stained cheeks. He miserably went around the room, picking up open bottles that weren't empty.

"Is this what you want?" he bawled to the empty room. "Huh? Do you want me to drink myself to death? Because I'll do it. I'll fucking do it, Punk, and not regret a fucking thing!" He poured the drams into one big bottle, and smashed the other bottles around the room. It all made sense why Mike was standing outside Phil's door, and how Phil recovered so quickly from the break-up.

He took a huge sip of the alcohol concoction before resuming his sobbing. "What else do you need to hear, baby? Huh? I love you, okay, baby? I can't fucking live without you! I fucking need you, Phil, and I can't deal with this anymore!"

He inhaled deeply and let the remainder of the huge bottle pour down his throat. He felt so close to blacking out, but he didn't care. He cracked open a bottle of red wine – the nearest liquor to him – and downed half of it in one gulp. "I'll kill myself, Phil, if I can't have you! All of this shit was a mistake. I never should have done this to you, okay? I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry! My life is useless without you!" He swallowed the rest of the wine and chucked the bottle across the room. He brought his knees to his chest and sobbed until his chest felt like it was on fire. "Bayyy-bee," he whined, his voice hoarse. "Please forgive me." After he spoke those last words, he passed out.

xxx

"So I can't even go to a fucking pub without him up my ass about our 'feud'?" Phil spat angrily. Mike put his hands on the younger man's shoulders and tried to calm him. It seemed to work, because Phil sat down on a bench alongside Mike.

"Let's just forget about it for now, okay? I know you weren't drinking, and so do your fans." Mike soothed softly, tentatively hovering his hand above Phil's. Phil grabbed it down and interlocked it with his. He let out a breath.

_SMASH!_

Phil and Mike jumped out of their skin. An explosively-loud smash came from the room over, very unexpectedly. Soon after, wild screaming started up.

"…What you want? … Drink myself to death! … Not regret a thing! …"

Sobs ripped from the other side of the wall, and Phil's eyes widened in disbelief when he realized that was Chris' locker room, and Chris was having an emotional meltdown. Mike looked on worriedly, and gently placed a kiss on his Pepsi tattoo. Phil jerked off of the seat, and Mike still holding his hand, got pulled along with him to the wall. Phil slammed his ear against it, and Mike followed suit.

"What else do you need to hear, baby? Huh? I love you, okay, baby? I can't fucking live without you! I fucking need you, Phil, and I can't deal with this anymore!"

Phil tore his ear away and looked down at the ground, anguish blocking out any of his other emotions. He felt his heart tearing open again, but this time it was his fault.

"Phil, listen," Mike said softly, urging Phil to listen again. He unwillingly laid his ear against the wall and listened to his ex, whom was crying his heart out.

"…Bayyy-bee … Please forgive me."

Phil's eyes filled with tears, and he desperately tried to wipe them away. "That's my fault," he whispered quietly. He tried to clear his throat, but a painful lump remained. "I broke him."

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you all think! Please review!**  
_(by the way, I do feel terrible for treating Chris so poorly. I'm not a maniac... entirely, anyway...) _


	5. Five

**A/N: Well, I was going to wait a little while before posting this one, but I really could not help myself. You'll find out why once you've read this.**  
**DISCLAIMER: I do not own or claim any sort of ownership towards the song by Lady Antebellum, "Need You Now". All rights go to their respective owners.**  
**Thank you, xLifeFullOfLaughterx for your review. I really appreciate it. (: Please enjoy this one, everyone. I think (and hope) it's my best yet!**

* * *

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor,  
__Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.  
__And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
__For me it happens all the time…_

Chris turned the volume up as loud as it would go. He felt his eardrums vibrate with every noise leaking from his ear buds. He had been listening to the same song on repeat for over five hours. He sighed and looked around him at all of the bottles of alcohol. Word had travelled pretty fast that he had an explosive meltdown in the locker room, and for some reason it was funny to his colleagues. He passed by some of the superstars on his way to his car earlier in the evening to spend another night by himself, and laughter and taunting followed him the whole way to his car. He fought back tears and sped off to the nearest liquor store. He bought so much booze he needed help getting it into his car, and later to his hotel room. So far, he had swallowed back 3 6-packs of beer, a small Jack Daniel's, two Heineken, and a small vial of vodka. He opened up a huge Jack Daniel's and took a generous sip.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without,  
I just need you now._

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
Wish you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time…_

Chris knew the answer to that one: no. He was too busy making out with The Miz to think of _him_ for even a second. The _great_ CM Punk doesn't need Chris Jericho anymore. It might as well have been a dream.

"Baby, you're making me wish it was a dream," he murmured to the whiskey bottle, taking another huge sip. He hugged it to his chest pathetically and shut his eyelids.

_He was so scared. So damn petrified. Of course he wasn't a virgin, but he was definitely an ass virgin. He wasn't making it easy for me, what with his moaning and little sighs of pleasure, and I wanted nothing more than to rip through that tightness. But, fuck, I would never do that to my angel._

"_Chris, I don't know if I want to do this," he whispered, terrified, his arms around my neck tightly. I grabbed a bottle of lube and slicked one of my fingers with it. "Don't worry, baby, I'm going to prep you. I would never hurt you."_

"_Promise?" he whimpered meekly. I nodded with absolute faith, and snaked my finger down to his opening. He whined as I poked at his pucker, and my erection was throbbing with pain. I couldn't hold on much longer…_

"_Baby," he hissed through clenched teeth. I had one finger completely inside of him._

"_Does it hurt?" I asked with concern. He shook his head._

"_Just… Keep fucking doing it, babe."_

_I slid my finger out halfway and then back in. He bucked his hips and groaned with arousal. I kept at this until he seemed okay with it._

"_Am I ready yet?" he asked, a little impatient. I couldn't help but smirk at his sweet little impatient face._

"_If you want to wear maxi-pads for the next week," I smarted, a chuckle in my throat. He pulled my finger out of his ass, and desperately slicked up two more of my fingers._

"_Do it, you slow as shit sloth," he hissed teasingly. He lifted his hips off the bed and waved them at me tauntingly. I shoved two fingers up his hole at once to the hilt; his back arched off the bed and he let out one short scream._

"_Fuck, that kills and feels so fucking good at the same time, babe," he moaned. I separated and closed my fingers to stretch his ass from the inside, and he dug his short nails into my sculpted back muscles. _

"_One more," I promised, sliding the two out and watching his asshole close as my fingers left. I slowly pushed my three fingers in, and he moaned desperately._

"_Fuck, Irvine, please, I can't fucking wait any longer. I need to feel you. I need to feel all of you in my ass right now!" Phil slid up, making my fingers come out of his hole. He grabbed the bottle of lube, squirted a bunch on the head of my cock, and rubbed it on roughly. "Fucking get in me!"_

"_Whatever you want, baby," I whispered seductively, lining up my hard as fuck cock with his asshole. He yelped with pleasure as he felt the tip touch his opening, and he bucked down HARD onto my dick._

"_HOLY SHIT!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, his body losing all control as he fought with the intense pain and pleasure he got. I waited, concerned, for him to relax._

"_What the fuck are you waiting for?" he demanded. "Grab my hips and fuck me like a schoolyard slut!"_

_I gripped his beautiful hips with a beast-like intensity and pulled out of him as fast as possible, and then slammed right back in._

"_Fuck me, you fucking bastard, I swear to fucking god if you stop I will never forgive you," Phil moaned between gasps of pleasure. The bed rocked and slammed against the wall every time I slammed into his ass. He grabbed his face, pulled at his hair and brought his legs up to his chest, anything to get me deeper into him._

_Unbeknownst to him, I prodded his prostate. His eyes actually watered with pleasure, and he let out a surprised yelp._

"_Oh my fucking god, do that again…" he begged, tugging at his beautiful charcoal-colored locks. I slammed into his prostate three more times before he let out one final primal scream and coated his pretty belly with his own seed. I didn't last much longer, and filled his ass with my fertile pearls. I pulled out of him, and he actually fingered his own asshole to get my cum. He brought a cum-covered finger up to his mouth and sucked it off, smiling around his finger. I winked at him and trailed my tongue through his cum-puddle on that beautiful abdomen. Our lips covered in each other's cum, we kissed, mingling our sperm together._

There would be no more of that, Chris thought, stirring from his reverie. He went to take another sip from his bottle, but he somehow sucked it dry. He reached over a few crushed beer cans and grabbed the complimentary champagne bottle he found in the hotel fridge. He had no cork opener, so he smashed the top off on the side of the bedside table, fizz pouring out onto his hand. It reminded him all too much of Phil and the numerous hand jobs he gave him while carpooling with other superstars, and remembered the light giggles as they tried to be discreet about it. Licking the fizz, hoping to taste his love, he found just carbonated alcohol. He masked his disappointment by finishing the bottle of champagne.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without,  
I just need you now._

xxx

He would never forgive himself if he did this. His whole life would be one big waste. He was looking the devil in the face, and he didn't know what to do. He would regret this every day, but he'd also regret causing Chris so much pain…

He grabbed it in his trembling hands and opened the top and took a whiff. It smelled _horrible._ The scent concentrated into one place was nauseating beyond belief. He set it down in front of him and just stared.

America's Best, it claimed. Best Taste Ever, it promised. Did they ever think to mention "Smells like ass"?

For any other person, this would be a normal encounter. Man versus alcohol. But when you're straight edge, you know you've hit the deepest depressed state of your life.

He slowly reached out for the bottle and brought it to his lips. It connected like any old drinking bottle, and he started to tip it back when a knock sounded at the door. Jumping a foot into the air, the bottle went flying across the hotel room and smashed against the wall.

"Phil? It's me," Mike's voice said outside the door.

"One minute!" he called, terrified. He started grabbing at the glass with haste and ended up slicing his palm open.

"Fuck!" He screamed in pain. "Fuck it. Fuck it all! Nothing fucking matters anymore!"

Mike opened the door and found his almost-boyfriend in tears next to a huge pile of liquid and smashed glass. Blood slowly oozed from his palm, and he felt Mike's gentle touch on his shoulder.

"Phil? What hap-happened?"

"I was gonna fucking do it! I was gonna throw away all my morals, all my pain and suffering, all my fucking decisions in life! I was going to find myself staring into the bottom of a bottle; I was about to drink this swill!  
"I was gonna be my fucking father, coming home from a long day at work smelling like piss and beer. 'Hey, son, let me teach you something about being a real man,' he'd say gently. And I'd fall for it every fucking time, as that smell filled my nostrils while he pounded his fist against my face, my chest, my stomach, my groin. 'How's that, huh, son? How do you like that?' he'd ask me, getting sick satisfaction from seeing blood come from his son by his own fucking hands. He'd fling my lifeless body against the refrigerator and laugh at the thud my body made. Kick me in the face, just for good measure, that fucking dick. My mom and my sisters would watch on in tears, terrified to do anything. I was gonna be that demon that lurked through the halls in my home. I was gonna let a substance take over my judgment and make myself smell like him.  
"Do you even know the fucking childhood I endured? From age five, my dad took his anger about life out on me. He went as far as punching my two front teeth down my throat, and I choked on those fucking teeth. Daddy Dearest stormed off in a drunken rage and my mom helped me cough them out. I went to the dentist and they put them in cockeyed. Now I have a fucking gap between my teeth because of that bastard. Because of that fucking douche bag, I didn't have a childhood. And you wanna know the sick part? I was about to easily become that decrepit old fuck. I was gonna be the newest drunk in town, and when I have a son, I'd have beat him like my old man did to me. All thanks to America's Best and America's Finest."

He started to get lightheaded from screaming out his pain and from the blood he was losing. Mike had already called an ambulance while Phil was screaming, and now his body shook with tears.

"Mike," a hoarse whisper came from the man who was falling to pieces. "Mike, you know you're a great guy. But I need him. I _need_ him. _Him_."

Mike rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. "I know, Phil. I know."

* * *

**A/N: ...Wow. That's what I thought, anyway, when I proofread this. Hope you liked it. Please review!**  
More Disclaimer: Phil's past is fictional, to the best of my knowledge. This story is an EXTREME example of AU. Just wanted to validate. c:


	6. Six

**I wanna thank LoverlyBlasian and onehundredpercent for your sweet reviews. I really appreciate them. c: Please enjoy this one.**

* * *

"Hello?"

"I need your help," Chris murmured drunkenly into his phone. A sigh cracked from the other line, and he took a sip of brandy while waiting for a response.

"What do you need help with, Chris?" Kofi asked, slightly annoyed. He tipped his head back and finished the bottle before replying.

"I need to get him back," Chris opened a can of beer and took a small sip. "I can't live without him. You need to talk to him. He won't talk to me."

"I don't have to do shit for you. You ruined him," Kofi snapped angrily.

"I know you don't have to do anything. I honestly don't deserve him. But my only option if he doesn't love me anymore is to kill myself."

"Don't you think that's a little extreme?" Kofi spoke sarcastically. "Stop being Romeo; you can live without Juliet."

Chris hiccupped. "I just know that – hic! – my life is going to be one drunken mess if I don't have him in my life."

Kofi was silent for a few moments before he finally groaned in defeat. "I'll talk to him."

"Thank you," he said before finishing off the beer. "It means a lot to me."

Hundreds of bottles and cans lay scattered about the otherwise bare hotel room. Chris didn't do anything except drink to the point of blacking out, pissing himself, and handing over hundreds of dollars to room service to pay for his booze. He hated being so vulnerable and weak because of a break-up, and being drunk seemed the only logical solution to his problems. He didn't know it, but it was making things worse.

xxx

_Come over, _the text read. Phil stirred from his nap and tiredly fixed his eyes on the screen. He tapped a quick reply and forced himself out of bed. The fatigue wouldn't leave his aching joints and muscles, though, as he walked to Kofi's room. He knocked on the door once, and it opened immediately.

"I just got a call," Kofi spoke, holding his phone in his hand. "We need to talk."

Phil groggily walked over to the chair adjacent to the bed and looked at Kofi curiously as he settled down on the mattress.

"What's up?" Phil murmured. His voice was still deep and crackly from having just woken up.

"I just got off the phone with a heartbroken guy," he started slowly, looking for any sort of reaction from his friend. He didn't get one. "I think that he needs you. Badly."

Phil sniffed and shut his eyes. "No he doesn't. He's clearly fine without me."

Kofi rubbed his face, frustrated. "He was so drunk in that conversation I could barely decipher a word he fucking said."

Phil's head perked a little bit. Chris _never_ drank when they were together, except for special occasions. If he was as drunk as Kofi said he was, then he must be in a lot of pain.

"Do you know what room he's staying in?" Phil asked, suddenly a little jumpy. Kofi gave him a look.

"He got left in the hotel we stayed at last, remember? A bunch of people tried to get into his room, but he sat against the door and screamed at everyone to leave him alone. So we left him. He was in 472 there, I'm pretty sure."

Phil rubbed his eyes quickly. "Kofi, can you do me a _huge_ favor, please? It would mean the world to me if you would."

"I'm not taking you there, if that's what you think I'm gonna do."

"Why not?" Phil asked sadly. Kofi looked him in the eyes.

"I don't want to see you get hurt again. You're doing so well with Mike. Why don't you stay with him and move on from Chris? He's an asshole that's going to keep breaking your heart if you forgive him again."

Phil cleared his throat quietly. "If loving him means I get hurt sometimes, then I'll take it. If loving him means we fight sometimes, I'll take it. If being broken sometimes allows me to love him, I'll take it. I'll deal with anything to keep his love, because it's the only thing that really matters to me. He is the love of my life, and I don't want to go through life without him by my side."

Kofi nodded once. "I knew that was going to be your answer. I just wanted to make sure that's really what you want."

"Absolutely," Phil assured his best friend. "The day we started dating was the day my life revolutionized before my eyes. He made my life so much better and I don't ever want to be without his love. I'm prepared to fight every day to keep his love if I get to have it. He's all I want. He's all I'll ever want."

Kofi gave his friend a small smile. "Come on, Phil. Let's get going."

xxx

Chris awoke to the sound of a knock on his door. "Go away," he slurred loudly. "I don't need housekeeping."

"It's not housekeeping; it's me."

Chris jumped when he recognized the voice behind the door. A rush of anger sped through his veins as he made his way through the sea of bottles and cans to the door. In front of him stood his baby. And for some reason, he couldn't be more pissed.

"What?" he rumbled angrily. "Wanted to come tell me how much you and Mike are in love?"

He watched Phil's eyes wander quickly over the state of his hotel room before resting his eyes on his own. Without much warning, Phil leaned forward and kissed Chris' booze-laden lips. Chris cherished the moment briefly before he pulled back. Phil remained cupping Chris' face in his hands as he started crying.

"Baby, I fucked up," he cried loudly. "I can't live without you. I'm willing to give everything up if I can just be with you."

"Shh," Phil soothed the older man, embracing him in a hug. Chris held on like a child to his mother and cried pitifully into his lover's shoulder.

"My career isn't worth hurting you. I'm willing to stop wrestling if it means fewer fights between us. My own ego and stubbornness are holding us down, and I'll step down for you. You're my most precious angel, and I haven't been treating you as such. I'm so lucky to have you that I sometimes take you for granted. You're my world and I want you to know that."

"I know, baby. I know," Phil said, flicking his lip ring while running his hand over Chris' blond locks comfortingly. The smell of alcohol was overpowering, but for once Phil didn't care. He was holding his true love.

"All of this," Chris sighed, motioning towards the empty bottles, "is because I'm a major douche. And I don't want to be stuck thinking about how much of an ass I was to you over something so fucking stupid.

"You have every right not to want to take me back, but I'm begging you, Phil. Please consider it. I need you."

"What do you mean consider it?" Phil asked slowly. "The thought never left my mind, baby. Not one moment passed where I didn't want to be with you. I need you, too."

"I should have done this a long time ago," Chris spoke, slowly lowering himself to his knees. Kofi, who was standing behind Phil the entire time, suddenly widened his eyes. Chris fished around in his pocket for a moment before he retrieved the item he wanted; the ring.

"_I'm at an end, losing control,"_ Chris sang to his love with meaning. _"Trying to mend, this broken soul. Give me one more chance for me to show, how much I need you to heal my broken soul. _Phillip Jack Brooks, I love you more than I love my life. I want you to forever be a part of my life, so please, will you marry me?"

Phil nodded with relief that the drama was behind him, and let Chris push the gold band over the first _E_ on his left ring finger. "Of course I'll marry you. I need you to be in my life forever, and this fight has proved it. I want you to be my husband."

Chris stood up and placed his lips on his fiancé's slowly and softly. Phil broke it apart and hugged the older man tightly. "I'm sorry for everything that's happened," he whispered into Chris' ear. Chris nosed his baby's ear and kissed the tattoo behind his ear. "Me too, baby. I'm so sorry I've caused you so much pain."

"But now we're starting fresh, as fiancé and fiancé. I love you so much, and I'm so glad you're mine." Phil nosed Chris' nose and smiled cutely. Chris lifted Phil around his hips and held him tight.

Chris put his mouth next to Phil's ear and started to sing to him softly while slowly rocking his hips, much like a mother would do to her distressed child.

"_I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to heaven."_

* * *

**Thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it. I honestly don't think it's good, so, please review with your opinion!**  
**DISCLAIMER: I do not own or claim ownership to the following songs: Broken Soul by Fozzy & Your Guardian Angel by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. All rights go to their respective owners.**


	7. Seven

**xLifeFullOfLaughterx, LoverlyBlasian, and onehundredpercent - thank you for your reviews! I really appreciate them. Please enjoy this one!**

* * *

Phil rubbed his fiancé's back soothingly while he threw up into the toilet violently. "Almost done, Chris. This is the last hangover you're going to have that's this vicious, and you know it."

Phil listened as Chris spit into the toilet a few more times before sitting up and flushing the toilet. Remnants of vomit lined his lips, and he wiped it away with the back of his sleeve. "I never would have been able to get this far, even, if you weren't here to help me through."

Phil leaned forward and gave Chris a small kiss on his smelly lips. "Come on, big boy, let's go lay down for a while until your stomach feels better."

Phil helped Chris get to his shaky feet and to the newest hotel bed. Chris curled up and wrapped himself, much like a sardine, in the thick duvet cover.

"Baby, get that off. Do you know how dirty those things are?" Phil fussed, taking the cover off of his love and wrapping him in as many blankets as he could find. "And if you just wait a moment, I'll get you something even warmer."

Phil crossed the small room to the mini fridge by the sink. He took out a small can of ginger ale and poured it into a glass from the cupboard. He walked back to Chris and held it to his lips. "Just take a sip, baby. It will help you feel better."

With his eyes shut tiredly, Chris allowed Phil to put the glass to his lips and let some of the liquid into his dry mouth. Phil set the glass aside once Chris took a drink of it, and then crawled into bed next to his baby. Chris instantly wrapped his tired arms around his love and held him close to his shivering body.

"Please don't leave me," Chris murmured, half-asleep. "I need you. I love you."

Phil nuzzled Chris' chin with his head. "I'll never leave you. I love you, baby. Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

Phil listened to Chris' breathing slow and fall into a steady rhythm before allowing himself to rest his eyes, too.

xxx

Chris woke up with his arms wrapped tightly around a warm object. His eyes fluttering open, he found himself completely submerged in blankets and sheets. He could easily make out what was in his arms, though. He could do that blindfolded. He let out a yawn and stretched his arms slightly around his fiancé. Phil stirred and turned his neck to look into Chris' blue eyes.

"Feeling better?"

Chris nodded tiredly. "No medicine could compare to holding your baby in your arms."

Phil snorted and lightly bucked himself into Chris's solid body. "Shut up," he teased playfully. Chris felt a grin forming on his face as he laughed into Phil's neck.

"You know what I said, baby," Chris told Phil. "I said when I get better, we're going to elope. How's tomorrow sound?"

"Perfect!" Phil exclaimed. Chris could almost feel Phil smiling. He put a kiss on his ear before nosing it gently. Phil started to claw at all the blankets on top of them until their faces were uncovered. A huge, calming breath of fresh air hit them in the face as Phil turned his body to face Chris. His lips were stained blue.

"Why are your lips blue?" Chris asked, raising one of his eyebrows in confusion. He ran his thumb over Phil's bottom lip lightly to see if the coloring came off onto his skin. It didn't.

"I had a Popsicle last night. After I gave you your ginger ale, I brought a Popsicle to bed, and when you were asleep I ate it and then fell asleep, too."

"Rocket Popsicle?" Chris questioned, a smile forming on his face. Phil nodded, a grin also playing on his face.

"Of course. How much awesome can be packed into one thing? It showcases Marvel characters, it's a brand of food for little kids, and it's just packed with sweetness!"

Chris kissed Phil and lightly sucked on his bottom lip. "You forgot to mention tastes good even after hours of fermenting on your beautiful lips."

Phil slapped Chris' bicep playfully and laughed raucously as Chris started to tickle him. "Stop! You know I hate being tickled!"

The angelic noise leaking from Phil's mouth made it hard for Chris to stop. He was so glad they were together again. He finally stopped and roughly kissed Phil's stained lips. The two continued kissing, not a care in the world, as they enjoyed embrace after embrace.

xxx

Phil looked around briefly at his surroundings. A few close friends dressed nicely sat on chairs decorated with white and blue flower arrangements. The same color scheme was used throughout the small chapel-like room, with a huge bouquet of flowers on either side of the mock-wood stage. A black carpet went up the middle of the room and stopped at the front of the stage, bringing one of the only sources of darkness into the room. Phil gave Kofi a quick glance and found him smiling with happiness for his friend. He let a side smirk take over his face as he saw Mike and John bickering lovingly under their breath to each other, trying to fix each other's collars.

Finally, Phil let his eyes rest on Chris. He wore a classic black tuxedo with a rich blue dress shirt underneath. His hair was slicked back with gel, which looked funny compared to his normal spiky 'do. A huge smile sat on his face, which perfectly showcased his flawless, gleaming smile. His eyes flickered in the lighting, and Phil could tell they were beginning to water with happiness.

"I do," Chris promised. His voice shook a little. Already having closed the distance between them, Chris pushed a golden band over Phil's ring finger and thumbed it lightly. Phil looked over at the officiant and repeated what he spoke.

"I do," Phil finished, taking the other gold band and pushing that onto Chris' ring finger.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss."

Phil and Chris leaned in and kissed each other meaningfully. Light celebratory applause came from the other people in the room.

"What happened in the past doesn't matter anymore," Phil told Chris quietly. "That was then, and this is now. I love you and I'm so glad you're legally 'mine' now."

Chris chuckled into Phil's kiss. "Same goes for you. I love you with all my heart."

The happy couple held hands as they lead their friends out of the room and off to a small after-wedding party. Phil felt his eyes become coated with a thin layer of tears. Everything was just the way it should be now. He had his husband by his side and the future in mind. He couldn't have been more excited.

* * *

**I know this chapter was short, but I didn't really want to elongate the last chapter too much. I had fun with this fic and I hoped you all enjoyed reading it. Please review! c:**


End file.
